making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitney Isleib
Confessionals Total: x Season 3: 3 Season 4-5: 0 Season 6: 6 (T17th most) Season 3 (3.2) * confronted with a picture of her partying at panel interviews When she pulled out the picture, I just was, like… “oh, poop.” (3.8) * Johnson session My strategy is to really go fast, get in front of everybody and then pace myself. * Gameday Words can’t explain. I don’t know. I’m just so excited right now. I’m ready. Season 6 (6.2) * The most nerve-wracking part for me about the entire audition process is panel interviews. (6.5) * I never would have imagined little old me being a group leader. It’s a really big deal. I’m kind of nervous, but I’m super excited. I love my veterans and I love my TCC’s. (6.6) * You can’t just be silly and put silly things on Facebook, because everyone’s going to see it. * I understand you shouldn’t put yourself in situations like that, but I didn’t know it at the time. * It really was an eye-opener about all of us because we really are in the limelight right now. * office I know Karissa’s probably one of the most determined girls at camp this year. And I think she’s so ready and so hungry to learn that she’ll be fine. Commentary Season 3 (3.2) * A photograph can be deadly to their chances. – K (3.5) * Better. – K Season 6 (6.2) * I thought Whitney Isleib’s solo was absolutely beautiful. She dances effortlessly. – K (6.5) * [Said to Kalli Fullerton during her office visit] The question is can you perform next to Ashton or Whitney or Kelsi or some of the big performers in the room? – K (6.6) * Two years ago, our entire organization got sucker punched over this incident. So, Whitney goes to a private Halloween party, she dresses like Lil Wayne. That was on a Saturday night. Sunday, at the game, I was getting phone calls and cameramen were photographing Whitney on the sidelines because Whitney’s Halloween costume was considered controversial. We were on national news. And we had local reporters all the way to the New York Times, all the way to the O’Reilly Factor having comments and surveys about whether or not Whitney and our organization were a racist organization. – K Office Visits Season 6 (6.6) * of episode, 1st of 3, called in with [[Karissa Lynae]] Kelli tells Karissa that they have one more group rehearsal and then they hit the field. Kelli then tells Whitney that before they give up on Karissa, she wants her to take to under her wing, tutor her, and give her the same chances that they gave her when people didn’t believe in her. They want to see if Whitney can help Karissa make this team. Whitney says she’ll be more than happy – that Karissa is a hard worker and she knows she wants it, but she just doesn’t have the dance technique. Kelli says they want to know they’ve done everything they can because they think it could change Karissa’s life. Karissa says she really, really, really appreciates it. Kelli warns her that if they have another office visit, it will be goodbye. Other Season 3 (3.2) * At panel interviews, when asked if she would date Tony Romo, she says no, before confirming it’s against the rules, and then reiterates no. * At panel interviews, she is shown a photograph of her partying and asked to explain. Whitney is caught off guard and says she was having too much fun. * Shown performing her solo at finals * Shown introducing herself to the judges at finals Season 4 (4.3) * Introduces herself at the opening meeting of training camp Season 5 (5.8) * She’s revealed to be the model for June in the swimsuit calendar Season 6 (6.5) * Announced as group leader for group 4 (6.6) * Kelli discusses old controversial photos of her from social media at the social media seminar Misc. * Pro Bowl Cheerleader '''in Season 7 * '''Point in Season 7 * '''Group Leader '''in Seasons 6 and 7 Category:DCC Category:S3 Rookie Category:5 years Category:Pro Bowl Cheerleader Category:Group Leader Category:Point